1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper disc for use as a clutch disk of friction clutch for an automobile or the like, and more particularly to a friction device used in such damper disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known well, in this type of damper disc, a friction mechanism composed of friction washers, friction plates or the like are incorporated. Such friction mechanism is intended to generate friction when the side plate, as the input member, of the damper disc and the flange, as the output member, are deflected relatively to a transmitted torque. Vibration of the transmitted torque is absorbed by such friction.
In the conventional damper disc, the number of sliding friction planes provided in the friction mechanism is limited. More specifically, in a structure disposing a pair of side plates at both sides of the hub flange, a pair of mutually abutting planes slide relatively between each side plate and hub flange. Therefore, the frictional force of the sliding surface is relatively small. Sufficient torque vibration absorbing effect may not be achieved depending on the application or condition or use of the damper disc.
In this regard, the Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 55-97542 discloses a structure in which plural friction members are coupled respectively, to the input member and output member. These friction members are alternately disposed so that the sliding friction planes are set in a large number. In this structure, a relatively large frictional force may be generated but, because the friction mechanism is disposed parallel outside of the disc main body in the axial direction, the entire structure is increased in size. In this conventional structure, moreover, a pin is fixed to the spline hub of the output member and is utilized to couple the friction members. This structure is complicated.
This invention is intended to present a structure solving such problems as stated above.